


Intertwined

by KuroBakura



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon-Typical Violence, Feminine male character, Gay Male Character, Gender or Sex Swap, Gods, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Pre-Game: Mortal Kombat X, Work In Progress, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Fujin is a god who lives among the mortals of Earthrealm. When he is not joining his brother Raiden and everyone else trying to defeat Shao Khan. He is in his home with the love of his life, Musha. Musha is god who has powers that are unknown. As their relationship blossoms, both of them must overcome fears at the same time. And no matter what happens, neither of them will be torn apart. By anything or anyone.
Relationships: Fujin (Mortal Kombat)/Original Character(s), Fujin/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Intertwined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musha joins Fujin on the balcony after both of them end up not being able to go back to sleep on this night.

It was late at night. Fujin was standing out on the balcony outside of his bedroom. He was having a hard time sleeping. And at least the wind was calm on this night So many thoughts were in his head right now. Nothing really bad but...not all of them were good either. It was just something that felt off to Fujin but...he could not figure out why. Fujin was just looking out into the distance. As he let out a sigh, there was someone that popped up behind him from the archway of the balcony.   
  
“Fujin?” A soft voice spoke that was loud enough for Fujin to hear. He turned his head to see someone looking at him. It was Musha, his lover. Musha has been a part of Fujin’s life for a few years now. But they have only been lovers recently for the past few months. Fujin found Musha during one of his trips to Outworld. When he first met Musha, he was a slave to Shao Khan. One night, Fujin was ambushed by several of Shao Khan’s guards and ended up almost getting killed. But it was not Fujin who defeated them. It was  _ Musha _ .    
  
Musha saved Fujin’s life when Fujin was down. For that, he helped Musha escape Shao Khan and Outworld and took him to Earthrealm. Fujin nursed Musha back to health when they arrived back at Fujin's home and gave him a better life. Since then, Fujin and Musha have been inseparable. Fujin also found out that Musha is also a god himself. But his powers are unknown. All both of them knew that he was truly powerful.    
  
“Did I wake you, dear?” Fujin asked them. Musha shook his head no to him and smiled at him.

“Not at all. Are you alright?” Musha replied and asked him a question back. Fujin nodded.   
  
“Yes. I was just having some thoughts and I cannot sleep because of it. But, it has nothing to do with you.” Fujin answered and explained to Musha. Musha could not go back to sleep either now. And as long as he was going to be up..he might as well join Fujin on the balcony. Musha walked over to his lover and stood next to him.   
  
“Is it okay if I join you out here?” Musha asked him. Fujin smiled.

“I do not mind at all, Musha. Come stand next to me.” Fujin replied to him. Musha smiled. Fujin could not take his eyes off of Musha. His skin was like porcelain, hair was the color of a onyx and stopped halfway down his back with eyes as blue as a sapphire. Both skin and eyes shone brightly in the moonlight. Musha is absolutely gorgeous to Fujin. Musha was now looking out in the distance. Fujin looked as well once again.

“It is such a beautiful night out here.” Musha spoke up. Fujin nodded.   
  
“It is. The winds are so calm tonight” Fujin said back to him.    
  
“They truly are.” Musha responded. Musha leaned up against the side of Fujin, blushing. Fujin also blushed. He wrapped an arm around the side of Musha to keep him in place. Musha blushed.   
  
“He feels so warm right now. It is so calming.” Musha thought to himself. Now, all sorts of thoughts were popping up inside of Musha’s head. Just like Fujin, the ones that were good stayed but all of a sudden, bad thoughts popped up in his head, too. It turned his smile into a slight frown.    
“Fujin?” Musha suddenly asked.   
  
“Yes?” Fujin asked back.   
  
“Will the elder gods get mad at us for being...well..lovers?” Musha asked another question. Fujin did not even hesitate for a second.

“No. The gods are not like. At least for what I know of them to be. Regardless of genders, we love who we want to love. Some mortals that the gods would be against it and that is not true. Love is not defined by gender but by the heart and mind of a person.” Fujin replied. Musha agreed. Musha is a god but his father is a mortal that knew magic. And a heartless one at that, too. That is how Musha ended up in Outrealm and met Fujin. Fujin looked at Musha.   
  
“I promise, no one is going to tear us apart. Even if the gods are against it, which I highly doubt that they would be, I am not going to leave you.  _ Ever _ . I want to be with you. You are what keeps me together. Inside and out. I love you with all my heart and soul.” Fujin told him. Musha smiled again.   
  
“I love you with all my heart and soul, too, Fujin.” Musha said back to him. Fujin was a truly depressed man before he met Musha. Even if he did not show it to the rest of the world, he was in a dark place mentally. And Fujin will do anything to protect him. Just like Miusha did with him. The two of them looked at the night sky.   
  
“Do you ever wonder how many realms truly exist besides the one we know of?” Musha asked another question based on another thought that popped up in his head.    
  
“Sometimes. I know there are several out there but I believe there are many more that we do not know about. What about you? Do you think about that as well?” Fujin replied and asked a question to Musha. Musha nodded.   
  
“Yes. I have thought about this as well. Do you ever want to find out?” Musha answered and asked yet another question.   
  
“Maybe one day. ..As long as you go with me.” Fujin replied. Musha looked up at his lover. Musha’s eyes widened.   
  
“You would want me to go with you?” Musha asked back happily. Fujin looked down at Musha with a smile on his face.   
  
“Very much. I would love to travel with you.” Fujin answered to him then gave Musha a kiss on his forehead. When he pulled away, Fujin looked at Musha’s face again. Musha smiled back at him.   
  
“I..I would love that, too.” Musha said back to him. Both gods started to feel so much better. Musha and Fujin turned their heads to look forward from the balcony once again. The night was still young. At least for them, the night is young. A little while later, Musha started to feel a little sleepy. He decided it was time to go back to sleep. Musha looked at Fujin.   
  
“Fujin, I think I am going to head back to bed. My eyes are feeling a bit heavy. Are you feeling better?” Musha spoke up. Fujin looked at him.   
  
“That’s fine, Musha. Yes, I am feeling so much better than I was before. Thank you for staying here with me.” Fujin told him. Musha smiled.   
  
“You’re welcome.” Musha said back to him. Fujin moved his arm off of Musha. Musha turned around, gave Fujin a kiss on the cheek and then headed back towards the bedroom. Musha got an idea. He stopped and looked at Fujin again. He noticed that Fujin was looking at him from the corner of his eye.   
  
“Care to join me, dear? Musha asked him as he wiggled his hips and his ass a couple of times for him. Fujin blushed and gulped. The way that the silk robe draped on Musha’s body made Fujin’s mind go crazy. Fujin and Musha have not have had sex yet but...that does not mean that neither of them have thought about what it would be like. Plus, once or twice a week, Musha spends the night with Fujin in Fujin’s room. Fujin was ready but he was not sure about Musha nor was going to force him or make him feel uncomfortable about it. 

Though, sex was not the main part of a relationship for wind god. But when the time comes, he doesn't want Musha to be nervous nor afraid. For now, Fujin was happy with the way their relationship is. Both of them are happy with their relationship the way it is. Fujin turned around fully to look at Musha.

“Would you like me to?” Fujin asked back. Musha nodded.   
  
“Only if you want to, of course.” Musha added. Fujin smiled at him then walked over to his lover.   
  
“You lead the way, my love.” Fujin said to him. Musha smiled back and the two of them went back into Fujin’s room. After Fujin closed the doors to the balcony, he went over to the bed and got in it first. He looked over at Musha. Musha looked at Fujin. Seeing Fujin’s muscular chest was making him feel warm all over his body. But...Musha was not trying to show any reaction to this.   
  
“Are you alright?” Fujin asked him. Musha snapped out of it and nodded at him. He got into bed next to Fujin. Musha laid his head on Fujin’s chest as they got comfortable on the bed together. Fujin wrapped an arm around and underneath Musha. It did not take long for Musha to fall asleep in Fujin’s arms. Fujin looked at him.   
  
“I love this man so much. I would go to hell and back as many times as it takes to make sure that Musha is protected at all costs. He saved my life and I am going to make sure that no one hurts him anymore. Ever again.” Fujin thought to himself. Fujin fell asleep a few minutes later next to Musha in his bed. Like Fujin said, he will protect Musha at all costs. But...at what costs would those be? Who knows! But whatever costs it will be, Fujin will never back down.   
  
Even if he has to fight the Elder gods themselves to be with the love of his life.


End file.
